Momentos
by Arjuy
Summary: Hay momentos en tu vida en que no puedes estar solo


**Momentos**

Finnick Oddair el rompecorazones del Capitolio, el aliado en la arena,…aquel joven que irradiaba tanta vida…ya no estaba

Había muerto por un ideal

Pienso en eso y, como nunca, siento rabia.

Solo tengo recuerdos difusos acerca de él, pero sé que le debo la vida, y por ese hecho no puedo abandonar el distrito trece sin visitar su tumba.

Aprieto los puños, con furia, con impotencia, pero por sobre todo, con tristeza. Siento las uñas enterrándose en mis manos, pero….como siempre…el dolor me ayuda a mantener la cordura.

Paro por un momento buscando orientarme, pienso que entre tantas tumbas será difícil encontrar la que busco, pero no es así

Porque alguien ya se me ha adelantado

Ella está de rodillas frente a la lápida, quizá orando

Las hojas resecas bajo mis pies crujen, lo que la alerta acerca de mi presencia

En silencio se levanta, yo me acerco, sintiéndome un intruso, un extraño que quizá no esté a la altura de compartir su aflicción.

Johanna me observa impasible, con esos ojos grandes y profundos que reflejan algo que solo puedo definir como infinita tristeza.

Me siento avergonzado al constatar que aun en momentos tan dolorosos, ella puede mantenerse entera, en cambio yo, ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Qué han dejado de mí?

Un despojo de ser humano

El pensamiento de que frente a la tumba de un amigo, estoy pensando egoístamente en mí, me golpea de repente, decir que me siento avergonzado es poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hace frío…-comento mientras desabrocho mi suéter, para ofrecérselo

-estoy bien - dice en tono seco, rechazando la prenda

Está encerrada en su caparazón, y por experiencia propia sé que eso solo va a lastimarla más. Por milésima vez deseo ser la persona que todos dicen que era, el antiguo Peeta, el que sabría que decir en este momento.

Pero él ya no está aquí, en su lugar solo está un ser gris, que no sabe qué hacer en un mundo que se ha poblado de grises

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-El hacerte la fuerte sólo te va a lastimar más.

Las palabras salen, no son las más acertadas, pero al menos son sentidas.

Ella no responde, únicamente agacha la mirada, se ve… frágil.

Intento acercarme

\- Déjame sola, por favor. – Dice con súplica en su mirada.

No voy a hacerlo. Siento que tal vez, por primera vez en su vida, necesita el apoyo de alguien, y si de alguna forma puedo hacer algo por ella, lo haré

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te considero una amiga y….que hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas cómo para dejarte sola en un momento así.

Estiro mi mano, para que ella la tome, afortunadamente esta vez no me rechaza

Sentir su mano me anima a acercarla, cerrar mis brazos a su alrededor y comenzar a sobar su cabello cómo lo hacía con Katniss cuando tenía una pesadilla.

Siento que algo moja mi hombro, y escucho pequeños sollozos que se van haciendo más y más desesperados, mientras me va sujetando con más y más fuerza.

Cómo deseo que todo esto sólo sea una pesadilla….que no sea real…pero lo es. Es una cruel realidad.

La chica fuerte de los juegos, comienza a temblar en mis brazos.

Mis lágrimas comienzan salir de igual manera.

Quisiera decirle que la vida continúa, que debe seguir adelante, pero solo serían palabras huecas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella comienza a deslizarse lentamente al piso, ya sin fuerzas por el llanto y la desesperación. Me voy doblando junto con ella hasta que terminamos sentados sobre el frío suelo.

Siento tanta impotencia, coraje y frustración. Una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida, se encuentra en mis brazos llorando la pérdida del amor de su vida.

Una mueca se dibuja en mi rostro. No necesité ser un genio para darme cuenta que algo había entre ellos dos, solo había que notar la forma en que lo miraba.

Conozco esa expresión, la he visto demasiadas veces en mi espejo.

Por eso no intento detenerla. Llorar es lo que necesita para poder salir adelante. Necesita sacar todo el dolor que trae dentro si quiere después volver a ponerse de pie y continuar, llorar todas las lágrimas que no ha llorado

El tiempo se para y no puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estamos así, vuelvo a la consciencia tan solo para encontrarme con las estrellas de sus ojos que me observan de cerca, su cercanía me obliga a cerrar los míos.

Caricias de seda en mis labios

-Busca consuelo…-grita mi mente, impidiéndome apartarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro mis ojos y ya ha desaparecido, aturdido me desplomo al pie de la tumba buscando una razón a lo ocurrido

-Finnick Oddair

Por una extraña razón leer en voz alta su nombre le da la respuesta a mi pregunta, no era algún tipo de consuelo lo que ella buscaba en mis labios, buscaba los labios de él. Labios que una vez me volvieron a la vida.

Comprendo que aquella mujer solo había reclamado un último recuerdo de Finnick

Suspiro

-Es extraño todo que pensamos y hacemos los no correspondidos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso mis dedos por la lápida y después me pongo de pie, es hora de continuar

Lamentándome no gano nada, los problemas continuarían estando allí, presentes. Los fantasmas no se irán, seguirán allí, tendré que aprender a vencerlos.

Porque no quiero un futuro de dolor, quiero ser feliz.

-no olvidar….quiero recordarlo todo…

No quiero quedarme en el pasado, no quiero venganza. Quiero tranquilidad, paz conmigo mismo y con los demás. Quiero mirar hacia el futuro…. recomenzar

-Katniss…

Otra vez me sorprendo pensando en ella. Cuán difícil es dejar de hacerlo. Ella ha vuelto al distrito 12, ha vuelto a casa o lo queda de ella.

Quizás en cuanto me lo permita el doctor Aurelius la siga, de momento no lo sé.

De momento tengo certeza de muy pocas cosas.

Miro hacia al cielo, cierro los ojos y aspiro lentamente.

No puedo olvidarla. Nunca lo haré, es la dueña de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón.

Es mi desdicha y mi locura, pero tal vez…. sea mi salvación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

 **Notas**

Al fin

Al fin puedo escribir algo de un tirón y en poco tiempo

Andaba escribiendo un capitulo de "no quería lastimarte" y surgió esto. Un fragmento que será importante en el desarrollo de la trama, pero que de igual forma puede perfectamente leerse de forma independiente.

Por si alguien anda un poco perdido, esto es algo que sucede mientras Peeta y Johanna aun están recuperándose en el 13

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews


End file.
